


The Time We Get

by mattaretto



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattaretto/pseuds/mattaretto
Summary: Johnny is shown things could be worse.





	The Time We Get

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for Johnny, be gentle please.

Johnny had encountered the surfing silver man only a few days ago and since then, any time he touches one of his friends their abilities switch. He’s refused to touch anyone since. He’d gotten his sister injured and was told to leave before he killed someone, and even for as light hearted and energetic Johnny was, you knew he couldn’t have helped but taken it hard. He’d even refused to touch you, his completely normal partner with no abilities.

At least, that’s what everyone else believed. What no one knew was you came out of the accident able to see when everyone was going to die. That you knew the exact date and time of their demise, everyone but yourself, of course. And that wasn’t it, it could never just end there. You could absorb the life force or power of another person. You covered every inch of skin for a year straight while you learned to control it. 

Everyone just thought you came out unscathed. 

He was wallowing in self pity when you found him, sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands, muttering to himself. Without saying anything you sat beside him, you knew he didn’t want to talk, that he was perfectly content with sitting in silence. 

“I wish I’d never gone up there, I wish I didn’t have these stupid powers.” His resolve had finally broke, anger getting the best of him as he stood up and paced the room. 

“You and I both know you don’t mean that.” You stood up and walked over to him, reaching out to touch him, only to have him move away from you. 

“Really? Tell me, how many times have I burned you? How many little scars do you have from being burned by me? I know you always say it’s fine, and that you don’t care, but I can’t even trust myself to not hurt the only other person I love! Do you know what that feels like? My sister, my own sister, is injured because of me. Reed is right, I just need to stay away before I get someone killed.” 

“Johnny, you listen to me. You have never done anything to intentionally harm anyone, there are so many people who would use what you have for bad, to hurt and kill others. You’ve done the complete opposite, you’ve used what you have for good, to save and protect others. It could be worse, you could look like Ben.” You tried to make fun of Ben to lighten the mood, but he didn’t even crack a smile. He was looking out the window, arms crossed over his chest. 

You sighed and stood, walking up behind him and wrapping your arms around his middle under his shirt. He flinched at the contact and you frowned, tightening your arms around him and kissing between his shoulder blades, “Everything will be alright.” He moved from your arms and you took that as a your que to leave, “It could be so much worse.” You muttered once more before you left the room. 

You walked to the kitchen, finding it was empty. You stared down at your hands, snapping your fingers to watch as a flame appeared at the tip of them. 

“Since when could you- Did you touch Johnny?” You looked up, fingers still on fire, to see Reed had had walked in the room.

“Yea-” 

“It shouldn’t affect you, you didn’t. (Y/N), what can you do?” Reed hissed, moving closer to you as you willed the fire to go away. You weren’t able to explain before Johnny screamed and came running into the room, Sue running in behind him. He stopped in the doorway, staring at the spot above your heads the numbers resided. 

“What the fuck are those, (Y/N), what the hell happened?!” You knew what he was looking at, and you couldn’t find it in yourself to tell him. You knew he’d seen the numbers above his sister head, and how were you supposed to tell him that was the day she was supposed to die? That the day she was supposed to die was getting closer and closer by the passing hour and by the end of the week she’d be dead. 

“Johnny, what are you talking about?” Reed stepped toward him, “Johnny, you look pale, are you okay?” He reached out to touch him but you jumped to stop him. 

“Reed, don’t!” He stopped his movements to look at you, eyebrow raised, and you knew you were going to have to explain, “Something did happen to me, it just wasn’t as obvious as all of yours.” You moved forward, reaching up and touching Johnny’s face. You stepped back, staring at the numbers above your friend’s heads. One by one you looked at them before your eyes landed on Sue’s. 

“Do you remember the year period when I refused to touch anyone? Because every time I did you all felt weak and sick, that’s because I was draining your life source and powers. That’s why I wore gloves and long sleeves, I didn’t want to harm any of you.” Everyone was quiet, what were they supposed to say after finding out their friend could kill someone without so much as moving a muscle, “I’ve learned to control it.” What were you supposed to say? 

“What about those numbers I saw, what were those?” 

Your eyes never left Sue as you spoke, “It’s the day and time people die. I can only see other’s.” Johnny’s face paled and he reached out, grabbing your arm and looking at Sue before looking at you again. 

“Oh my god,” His voice cracked and you closed your eyes.

“Johnny, what’s wrong?” Sue asked softly and you opened your eyes, looking at your boyfriend. He stared at you and you shook your head, she didn’t need to know. He reached out and touched you again, staring at you with knowing eyes. Knowing now what you have to see and deal with everyday. The hand on your shoulder turned into a hug as he brought you close and held you against him, no longer caring what would happen if he touched someone. 

“I’m so, so, so sorry.” His words sank in and you understood, understood why he was sorry, and for the first time in your life you knew when you were going to die. 

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think


End file.
